


Le Miel

by YuriApocalypse



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Age Difference, Crossdressing, Dominant Bottom, Dream Sex, M/M, Oedipal Issues, Size Difference
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriApocalypse/pseuds/YuriApocalypse
Summary: 龙精，母（♂）子，年下，从头到尾都是我的性癖，没什么可多加阐述的。“非要说些什么的话，熟女天下第一，熟女天下第一和熟女天下第一。”——鲁迅·大宰冶夫斯基
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Elezen Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 人物简介：  
> 雷欧·贝尔沃德-43岁的伊修加德精灵，脸蛋看起来比实际年龄年轻许多。看起来是温柔随和的样子，实际脾气超差。因为家族的遗传性眼疾，视力落下缺陷，所以随着年龄增加逐渐减少了活动范围，到如今几乎就不出皇都了。厨艺非常好。  
> 哈尔贝拉-25岁的黑龙，16年前被雷欧救下，此后就和他一同生活。表面沉默寡言不好接近，实则挺乖的。一直以来都相当喜欢雷欧。

“…困惑且继续行进，亚历克斯手脚并用。他在寻觅的路途中推倒了一束罂粟花：它漆黑诡谲，端庄瑰丽，沉重的压在一朵百合的旁边：鲜艳糜烂，张牙舞爪的红百合。黑罂粟与罂粟…根茎如棘刺般缠绕滴血的百合…然后突然间他的身子振奋的站直了，在他手中握着一支象牙烟座，镶嵌着圆润的红玉，与翡翠…。”  
——《烟雾，百合与瑭》

“你啊，最近总是心不在焉呢。”  
雷欧从还咕嘟嘟冒着气泡的汤锅里舀出一勺肉汤来，哈尔贝拉看着他嘟起嘴唇，吹开热汤表面蒸腾的白色水汽，然后贴着那只铁勺的边缘小心翼翼浅尝一口。做完这一切后，雷欧那眯起的深蓝眼眸中透出满意，被他的唇沾过的热汤盛进碗里，作为今天的晚餐端到了哈尔贝拉的面前。  
“是吗…”哈尔贝拉含糊回应，他的目光从红亮喜人的汤移到雷欧身上：他衬衫的领口敞开来，露出凹陷的锁骨，如同是两块玉雕蒙上一层薄薄的膜嵌在他肩上。顺着光滑流畅的锁骨向下看去，能隐约瞥见胸膛…作为早年勤于锻炼的印记，那两瓣肌肉结实饱满。哈尔贝拉还想再看看，但雷欧已经起身到他对面的位置坐下了。哈尔贝拉知道，雷欧细长的腿在桌子底下会翘起来，晃荡的鞋尖有时会碰到他的腿。…从什么时候开始他就这样细致的观察雷欧的一举一动了？哈尔贝拉与之共同生活了十几年的男人在现在在他看来熟悉又陌生，就好像是在原来的雷欧外又沾染了一丝妩媚的淫气，腐烂又甘甜，萦绕在他心头让他心神不宁，甚至生出阴暗的点子来。  
“想将他压在这张桌上侵犯。”之类的事，随着那段记忆的浮现也变得越来越多。如果哈尔贝拉真的这样做了会怎样呢？以他的体格，压制住雷欧还是勉强能够做到的；撕扯开那件本就松垮的衬衫，将紧紧绷在丰腴大腿上的裤子褪下，穿在他胯间的想必是紧贴皮肤、勒进股沟里的情色内裤。‘反正你也要穿着这个和别的男人做，给我上一次也没什么不行吧。’抚摸那雪白紧致的皮肤，手伸进温热湿润的缝隙里，雷欧会用什么样的表情看他呢？羞恼、惊愕、恐惧、亦或是…  
求欢，吗？  
“你别想糊弄过我。”雷欧的声音一秒就将哈尔贝拉拉回现实，雷欧既不在他身下，也不在他身边。他的语气里稍微带上了一点不悦，那多半是对哈尔贝拉发呆的埋怨：在往常早在他盛饭的时候哈尔贝拉就两眼亮晶晶，口水都快要淌下来，但今天他看起来没那么有胃口。是今天做的东西不合他心意吗？雷欧疑惑的喝了口汤，“我知道你也跟着他们去掺和了重建…太累了吗？”  
“有点吧。那里总是很吵。”哈尔贝拉说，他晃晃脑袋把虚构的雷欧形象甩出去，将目光集中在现实的雷欧上：那个将他从鬼门关拉回来，又带到足够养家程度的雷欧。他的蓝眼睛总是神色慵懒却又很漂亮，黑发是哈尔贝拉见过最好看的卷儿…此刻他正边喝着汤边听哈尔贝拉讲话，肉汤诱人的香气伴随着雷欧的呼吸传进哈尔贝拉鼻腔里。和工地提供的汤锅炖菜有着截然不同的精致做法的炖汤激起了哈尔贝拉的食欲，他直接捧起碗来猛喝一口。  
一股比平常还要浓郁的肉香随着鲜美的汤浇灌哈尔贝拉的味蕾，让他胃口大开，平日不怎么爱吃的洋葱都能嚼下去好几片。狭窄但挤得满当当，被燃烧的橘灯衬得气氛相当温馨的厨房，还有同他一起进餐的雷欧让晚饭增色不少，“他们的饭也没有雷欧做的好吃。”哈尔贝拉语气满足的补充。  
“那当然，我可是从下午就开始准备了。”看着哈尔贝拉眉头舒展，本来无精打采的金色眼睛里也全是幸福的星星在闪烁，雷欧的担忧消下去了大半。他转着那只细长的汤勺让它碰到碗壁发出叮叮当当的声音，好让放进里面的羊油融化得快些，“那时我在想，哈尔最近挺累的，今天多给他舀几块肉进碗好了。”雷欧习惯管他叫哈尔，估计是根据这边的习惯衍生出的爱称…那不是和本意完全不一样了吗？哈尔贝拉一开始出于对自己本名怀有的骄傲不愿接受，但现在他却相当享受着象征亲昵的称呼。“作为对我辛苦付出的答谢，要吃的干干净净才行哦。”  
“可胡萝卜…。”哈尔贝拉鼓起脸。  
“不是对身体很好吗？”雷欧不甘示弱看回去。  
哈尔贝拉叹了口气，那条原本乖乖盘在椅子上的肉尾巴尖端都耷拉下来。像是和那块软趴趴飘浮起来的胡萝卜有深仇大恨一样，他拿勺子恶狠狠的剜进去。胡萝卜被一分为二，数不清的胡萝卜碎末飞溅而出，融进汤里…这不是连肉上都要有胡萝卜味了吗？哈尔贝拉想。他舀起其中一块胡萝卜，深吸口气放进嘴里：已经炖烂了，没什么味道…胡萝卜的味道早就和香气四溢的浓汤合为一体了。  
接下来的晚饭时间都是在默契的无声中度过的。正如雷欧所说，今天的炖汤里的配料（尤其是肉类）比平常多了不少，连当做主食的饼好像都是今日特地购买的，松软又麦香四溢。哈尔贝拉吃的相当满意，又添了好几碗汤。雷欧只是小口喝着汤提醒他弄出来的要自己拿抹布擦干净。等那只高高的汤锅见了底儿，盘里的面饼也只剩下一点碎渣，哈尔巴拉摸着自己鼓鼓的肚子打了个饱嗝。他帮着雷欧把锅碗收进洗碗池里，然后拿抹布擦干净餐桌。往常洗碗和收拾的工作都是由他来做，但最近考虑到哈尔贝拉在家的状态像梦游一样，这些活儿都由雷欧干了。“…我之后有的是时间让你打扫房子，弹干净房檐上的灰啊，保养窗户啊…别以为自己赚了喔。”雷欧是这样说的。  
不过那是之后的事了，现在哈尔贝拉晚饭后有好一会儿的自由时间。他并没太急着离开，而是看着雷欧拧开水龙头，处理那只浮油的汤锅：水从他细长的手指间流过去，沾到滞留红油的锅壁：哈尔贝拉看着雷欧的手被汤锅上剥下的东西弄脏，红色的，形状不一的圆斑，在他纤细的手上，在骨节分明的腕上…明明是一双柔软细腻的手，雷欧曾说自己就是靠着这双手吃饭的，现在却被杂乱的家务活所玷污…哈尔贝拉内心五味杂陈，那粉色的虎口肯定还沾过什么更脏的东西，平展的手掌，纤细的指尖想必也是…他不曾抚摸过的雷欧的手，在他看不见的地方被弄脏…他不曾亲吻过的雷欧的脖颈，在他看不见的地方被肆意撕咬…他不曾拥有过的雷欧的后背，隐约能看到脊骨的光滑后背，近在眼前…  
“我背上有什么吗？”感觉到了后颈的轻微刺痒感，雷欧下意识的伸手去摸。他的手碰到了哈尔贝拉的指尖，而后者几乎是瞬间就胆怯的缩了回去。  
“...没。”面对着雷欧直勾勾盯着他的蓝眸，哈尔贝拉不好意思的别过头去，他只希望自己脸侧的弯角能做遮挡，让雷欧看不到自己脸红了，“有灰落上去了。”  
“你去把它们弹干净，一劳永逸如何？”雷欧似乎是觉得有些莫名其妙了，他半湿的指尖上并没有哈尔贝拉说的灰尘…是他弹干净了也说不定。但干活被人看着总归是干净奇怪，导致雷欧的语气里夹杂了不耐烦的情绪。  
“是…我去拿梯子。”弹不弹灰无所谓，哈尔贝拉只想快点离开。  
“好啦，是我随口说的。要扫除也得挑个好日子。”哈尔贝拉信以为真的反应逗得雷欧一笑，也消除了他的疑心。雷欧将目光重新转回水池里的碗碟上，“这里没什么你能做的，去休息吧。”  
为哈尔贝拉铺好了台阶，敖龙心虚的夹着尾巴转身就想走，但他突然想起来什么似的停顿了一下。  
“雷欧接下来要干什么？”  
“洗个热水澡，然后看点书吧。怎么，有什么需要我帮忙的事吗？”  
“没，只是偶尔会想…”  
“嗯？”  
“雷欧的事。…啊！”顺着雷欧的话不经意间就说漏了嘴的哈尔贝拉背影一颤，他慌张的捂上了嘴，不敢回头去看雷欧。从他猛地一翘又耷拉下去，此刻僵硬的绷直的尾巴上就能看出哈尔贝拉相当紧张。雷欧顿了一下，从他鼻尖泄出声轻笑。  
“你最近是真的白日梦做的有点多。”  
没否认雷欧的话，哈尔贝拉也没再回应，而是一溜烟逃似的离开了厨房。


	2. Chapter 2

许久以前的记忆从漆黑的绸面浮现上来。  
明明就被睡意缠身，哈尔贝拉却睁开了双眼。他的目光所及先是一片漆黑，然后逐渐来了房间的轮廓。他是在自己的睡房中，安全的躺在温暖的床上。  
要说哪儿有不安，就是他隐隐约约的听到雷欧的声音从其它的房间传来：柔软，献媚的笑声，和声音温柔赶他上床的雷欧判若两人。哈尔贝拉在床上翻来覆去，被子盖过头顶，甚至拿枕头去压自己两支听觉敏锐的角，但都无济于事。那声音就好像是从他脑子里发出来的一样，怎样都躲避不掉。  
“哎呀，您可真会说笑。不过我一点都不讨厌。”  
原本混乱如杂音的声音逐渐变成了有意义的词句，按捺不住好奇心和烦躁的情绪，哈尔贝拉下床蹑手蹑脚的推开了卧房的门。他注意到自己的手小了许多，被鳞片覆盖的地方也少了，似乎又变成了孩童。少年模样的哈尔贝拉穿过长长的走廊，或许是因为体型变小了，这条走廊显得格外的长。壁灯的幽暗灯光将前路衬得更加漆黑，就像是隐藏起尖牙，张开血盆大口的梦魇…发出雷欧的声音，如同栖息深海的鱼头顶闪烁的灯光那样，铺成甜蜜的道路，将哈尔贝拉引向地狱…但他知道，他别无选择，只有前进。  
他必须走到这条走廊的尽头，才能瞥见雷欧的真实。  
“嗯…只有今日的话，也不是什么不能做的事。”  
夹杂着笑声和炙热的低喘，围绕在他耳边的雷欧的声音愈加妩媚起来，就好像那丰满的唇就贴在他颊侧，吹了口气那样让他猛地打个寒颤。哈尔贝拉停下脚步仰起头，他已经到了那扇黑色镶金的门前。他再回头看一眼，他来时的走廊已经在黑暗中化为乌有。  
“是，我说过了，随您喜欢哦。”  
踮起脚尖，稍微用些力，把沉重的把手拉下，稍微推开一个缝隙。哈尔贝拉这时倒希望自己能长得稍微成熟些了，至少打开这门时不必如此大费力气。自门缝中透出幽暗的灯光，和走廊里那些壁灯一样…哈尔贝拉将眼睛贴了上去。  
他第一眼没看见雷欧，而是另外一个赤身裸体的男人坐在雷欧的床上。哈尔贝拉从那满是皱纹的脸和山羊胡子分辨出来他是雷欧最近常打交道的客人。至少他能确定雷欧为他打过戒指…那枚戒指此刻正戴在他手上。他的视线正盯着哈尔贝拉透过门缝的有限视线看不到的地方，雷欧一定是在那里。  
“你这副打扮可真漂亮…”哈尔贝拉听到那男人这么说，随后他看到那人伸出手去，捉住雷欧的手腕将他拽了出来，而雷欧嬉笑着倒进了他怀里。昏暗的灯光里蓝眼睛燃烧着情欲的火光，又像是撒娇一样的朝上望。看见雷欧的哈尔贝拉不知是惊吓还是激动，睡眼惺忪的眼睛突然瞪大，直勾勾从门缝中朝内盯。  
“那不也是老爷为人家准备的吗？”刻意压着嗓子挤出的，女性一样的软媚声线自雷欧抹的鲜红的双唇中溢出，像是自蜂巢中淌落蜂蜜，从漆黑的洞口中伸出红、艳丽危险的蛇来，哈尔贝拉甚至觉察到了那条蛇吐信发出的嘶嘶声。男人的手从雷欧光裸的手腕摸上了他的肩膀，那里松松罩着一件漆黑的薄纱，从那之下透出在灯光照耀下甚至是有些苍白的皮肤。哈尔贝拉顺着雷欧线条优美的肩膀往下看，夜空般的黑纱笼罩下显得朦胧的后背上被庄重华丽的黑金蕾丝所装饰…本该是肃穆的黑在情热的场景下看起来却分外淫乱。雷欧那小小的腰窝随着他抬臀的姿势变得愈加明显，如同对称刻在他身上的浮雕。  
哈尔贝拉睁大眼睛，生怕自己错过任何一个细节。他一开始的确是被恐惧和惊愕所充斥，但雷欧那充满诱惑的形象又给了他一种奇妙的兴奋感：那股自他深处传来的异样躁动让他驻足观看，从漆黑的观众席混进这一幕剧中。从那幽黑的夜幕薄纱中露出的是雪似苍白细腻的肌肤；屁股和大腿丰腴饱满，又因精灵本身四肢修长而显得无比匀称。穿在雷欧下身的是条款式情色的女式内裤，与其说是内裤，不如说是单薄的布片：同样是黑色绸缎的布料勒进股沟里，勾勒出雷欧大腿间沉甸甸垂着的阴囊；柔软雪白的肉团暴露无遗，细小的蕾丝饰边浅浅的覆在皮肤上…只想让人将其一把撕扯开来。那男人一手搭在雷欧后腰上，另一手去隔着丝袜摸他的大腿，挑起丝袜的吊带，让它“啪”的一声弹在雷欧腿上。那柔顺丝滑，又带着轻微的“沙沙”声响的的舒服触感仿佛也传到了哈尔贝拉手心，但当他低头看去，空旷的手心只是被汗珠微微润湿。  
“李奥纳多，你干脆嫁给我吧。”男人叫的是雷欧的全名，哈尔贝拉内心稍有慰藉（但实际上一直以来雷欧只会在公式文件上签自己的全名），他摸着他身体的手突然用力将雷欧压倒了在床上。哈尔贝拉看见那男人在粗暴的亲吻雷欧，他啃咬雷欧那涂抹了蜂蜜一般丰润柔软的唇瓣，舌头胡乱扫着撬开他的牙关。本就被情欲渲染的雷欧在粗鲁的亲吻下更加情迷意乱，哈尔贝拉看他顺从的张开了嘴，鲜红艳丽，像花蕊又如毒蛇一样的舌，同那男人的缠在一起…纠缠，吮吸，舔咬，交融的唾液发出黏腻的水声，同男人低声的喘息，雷欧娇媚的哼音混在一起，让哈尔贝拉脑门儿发热。情欲的，漂亮的绯红，从雷欧的眼角泛起，连他长耳的尖端都染上几丝；他薄薄的眼睑颤抖着，连带着厚重的黑睫毛也随之晃动。从睫毛的缝隙中，半阖的湿润蓝眸露出来。他在男人讲话的时候伸手揽上了他的脖颈，“从这间小屋子里搬出去，我每天都会这么疼你…你身边那个小拖油瓶也可以带过来，很不错吧？”  
听见自己被说成是小拖油瓶，哈尔贝拉气不打一处来。他恨不得现在就破门而入，大声说雷欧最疼爱的是他；一拳打在那老头意气风发的脸上，然后将雷欧据为己有…但哈尔贝拉按捺住了。  
“呀…这恕我难以从命。”将嘴唇分离拉出的丝线含进嘴里，雷欧戏弄着拒绝了男人的提议。老男人布满皱纹的手探进他张开的双腿间…哈尔贝拉目不转睛。他看着那男人拨开了勒在雷欧股沟里的内裤，探进那深邃的缝隙里…湿润、温热，深不可测的细缝。雷欧温顺的眉皱起来，并非是因为痛苦，而是因为忍受着灼烧般的肉欲。哈尔贝拉两手紧紧扒着门缝朝内窥探，他那金眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发光，如果有人回头看的话，一定会发现偷看的哈尔贝拉。但屋内的二位主角都沉浸在性爱的前戏中；雷欧平整的下腹收紧，因为身体后仰显得肌肉尤其明显，勃起的性器将内裤顶出个鼓包，而那顶小帐篷尖端也微微润湿。但哈尔贝拉看不清…他看不清雷欧张开的双腿间，被男人的手指进出扣弄的地方…他只能看到缝隙，深黑的，湿润的，温热的细缝…。他敬爱的雷欧，他最喜欢的雷欧，他最为重要的雷欧，变得妩媚又浪荡，娇淫顺从…那是哈尔贝拉从未见过的，陌生的雷欧，真正的雷欧。  
哈尔贝拉现在鼻尖有点发酸了，他目光动摇的看着雷欧在陌生男人的要求下翘高了屁股，半透的吊袜衬的皮肤更白，臀肉又白又软被男人的手一捏就留下指印。哈尔贝拉终于看到了雷欧湿润的股缝内的模样：肥厚湿润的褶皱兴奋的鼓起，如花一样绽放露出洞口。花，绽开的花，湿润，温暖，露出鲜红的嫩肉，被丑恶的雄蕊所压上，摩擦、鲜嫩的肉瓣被粗暴的碾出汁水。雷欧的脖颈高高扬起，从他颤动的喉结里泄露出长长的呻吟。黑纱抖落肩头，露出如象牙般光滑圆润的双肩。哈尔贝拉起先只能看得到他的侧脸，看到他湿润泛红，滴下泪珠的眼角，看到他张着的嘴唇吐出白气。男人每次撞到他肚子里某一处雷欧的声线都会忍不住颤抖起来，然后突然雷欧转过头来——  
“...！”哈尔巴拉张大了嘴，险些叫出声来。他急忙拿自己汗湿的手心用力捂住了嘴朝后退去，一脚踩空，一屁股摔倒了地上。他对上了雷欧那双烧着火光，被欲望所充斥的蓝色眼眸…那眼神妖艳、妩媚，红光闪烁，在哈尔贝拉看来又有些疯狂。他感觉雷欧一定看见了他，说不定从一开始就知道他躲在那扇门后偷看…然后，就像是在嘲笑他的胆怯一般，向陌生的男人献媚，卖弄风骚，理所应当享受着他如狼似虎的目光和妒忌的心情。这灰暗的想法让哈尔贝拉从头顶到脚尖都凉的透彻，他想现在就回去，缩进自己的被窝里，闭上眼睛忘记一切…反正只是噩梦而已，是千万个噩梦中的一个而已…。他蹑手蹑脚转身，手脚并用，摸索着离开那扇半开的门，等他终于想站起身跑个痛快的时候，他一脚踩进了梦境的深渊里，朝着无尽的黑暗坠落而去。  
他结结实实的摔到了自己的床上。  
哈尔贝拉环顾四周，那的确是他的卧室。被窝上甚至有他睡过的余温。哈尔贝拉掀开被子，想立刻钻进去，闭上双眼，一觉睡到天明。但他近乎绝望的觉察到自己原本紧闭的房门被推开了，而后，湖蓝的视线火辣辣的灼烧起了哈尔贝拉的后背。他多希望自己转过身看到的雷欧是穿着睡衣，睡眼惺忪的模样…但在心底他又稍微有些期待他是他刚刚看见的淫乱姿态，这样就能将他刚才错过的细节尽数弥补。渐渐地，性欲的想法占了上风，哈尔贝拉边紧张的舔着嘴唇边转过头去，站在那里的是——  
“哼哼，果然你刚才偷看了呢。”脸上的潮红还未退去的雷欧，身上依旧是哈尔贝拉之前看见的那身情色装扮：哈尔贝拉才发现那黑金的蕾丝将雷欧的胸脯衬的雪白丰满，因兴奋的余潮而勃起的乳尖红润发亮。视线下移，从胸部到肌肉线条如雕像那般优美匀称的小腹，再到还潮湿着，沾着不认识男人射上去的精液的大腿根，哈尔贝拉心跳飞快，砰，砰，用力撞着他薄薄的胸膛，同雷欧讥讽似的轻笑混在一起。哈尔贝拉心虚的低下头，他下意识的抱住了自己卷过来的短尾巴。  
“啊…我、我看了…。”像是认错那样，哈尔贝拉低下了头。他的双腿折起来并到胸前坐着，低低垂着眼睛一点儿都不敢看雷欧，他更害怕被雷欧发现自己勃起了。雷欧朝着他走来，身体前倾压到他床上，床垫因雷欧的重量往下凹陷，哈尔贝拉目光所及正是雷欧的腹部和大腿，他甚至看得见他微红的腿根淌下的透明、黏稠的精液…哈尔贝拉别开了脸。  
“真诚实。”分不清雷欧究竟是在夸奖他还是调侃他，哈尔贝拉紧咬着嘴唇不敢出声。雷欧的脸近在他眼前，深邃的蓝眼睛，透着爱欲的红光，要将他拆吃入腹一般如狼似虎的目光…哈尔贝拉闻到雷欧身上的味道，糜烂香甜，犹如果实腐烂一般的甜美气息。他感受到雷欧的手握在他膝头，将他折起的两腿打开。哈尔贝拉被雷欧的目光刺的缩了一下，他先是看向敖龙傲人的胯间，然后又抬头，贴近哈尔贝拉，湿润的舌头舔在他幼嫩的角根，“是我疏忽了，哈尔也是个大孩子了呢…。”  
“嗯…啊、雷欧？！”被炙热的气息烫到一样哈尔贝拉摇头想躲，但雷欧柔软的嘴唇沙沙的蹭着他的脸蛋又很舒服…他稍微有些沉醉其中，直到胯下一凉才反应过来——哈尔贝拉又羞又怕，忍不住惊叫出声，但他高挺的性器并没有退缩的意思，反倒跳动着涨的更大。  
“别怕，别怕，这就让你舒服哟。”雷欧的声音柔和，细长的手指握住了哈尔贝拉胯间那根粗大的阴茎。几乎是被雷欧柔软的手心贴上来的一瞬间哈尔贝拉就感觉脊背一阵酥麻，快要登上云霄。他粗声喘息着抬头看雷欧，看到他眉头微皱，眼眸垂下，带着羞赧又淫荡的微笑。然后那双湿润的蓝眼睛移动，同哈尔贝拉四目相对。  
“哈…哈啊…呜、雷欧，雷欧…。”被柔软温暖的掌心所包裹，隔着黑鳞都感受得到雷欧的温度，哈尔贝拉哼叫着雷欧的名字哭起来，大半是因为舒服过头：就着涌出的腺液雷欧的手上下捋动哈尔贝拉那因为被鳞片覆盖而凹凸不平的阴茎，透明湿润的腥浓爱液沾湿了雷欧的手，融进他身上那股甜腻的味道…然后雷欧松开了手，他五指张开，指缝间滴落的是哈尔贝拉透明黏稠的爱液。哈尔贝拉微张着嘴喘息着，当他看到雷欧将那只手伸到嘴边，将他的东西蹭在自己丰腴的唇上，又舔净堆在指甲缝里的腺液时的模样，他的阴茎剧烈的颤了一下险些就这样射了。  
“现在不行喔，哈尔。”雷欧轻笑着吻了自己的指尖，他直起上身，将腰胯露在哈尔贝拉眼前。哈尔贝拉眼睛瞪大，直勾勾盯着雷欧那条勒在胯间的色情内裤——光滑湿润的漆黑绸缎勾勒出男性器的轮廓，似乎只要轻轻一拉就会滑下来；边缘隐约透出柔软的黑色阴毛，被他腿根处的爱液沾湿。雷欧的手从背后挑起了内裤，将它朝一边拉开，红润湿润的会阴和股缝就这样暴露出来。然后，哈尔贝拉眼神都直了，雷欧那沾了他爱液的，湿润修长的手指，将柔软的桃肉似的臀瓣拨拉开，露出收缩的，边缘还挂着精液的后庭，“哈尔的鸡鸡要在我的这里…”他这样说着的时候眉因为害羞蹙起来，“在我的这里射出来才可以…。”  
“哇啊！雷欧，等——！”哈尔贝拉盯着雷欧腿间的洞看得入迷，等他反应过来的时候雷欧已经降下重心蹲在他身上，他的另一只手握着他粗长的阴茎，压到了那收缩着，湿润的，被蹂躏过的花瓣上。被剥下包皮的敏感龟头才触到那洞口就一颤淌下来水，雷欧深吸口气，将重心降下来。哈尔贝拉逐渐感受到雷欧那炙热的体内将他包裹起来，一层又一层的厚实肉壁，温暖又柔软，将他紧缠着往更深处拖。那一股糜烂的甜香，从雷欧的体内散发出来，在交合处味道最为浓烈。雷欧的脸因为内侧被撑开而稍微露出了痛苦的表情，但连那泛泪的眼眸都惹人怜爱。哈尔贝拉感受到雷欧的屁股压在他胯上的重量，湿热柔软的肉团，紧贴他的髋骨，将那根高耸的性器一吞到底，哈尔贝拉甚至能隐约看见雷欧被他顶的鼓起的小腹。  
“啊嗯！好厉害啊哈尔…。”雷欧嘴里溢出舒爽的呻吟，他的腰摇晃带动屁股也扭起来，相当有分量的臀肉来回挤压哈尔贝拉的胯让他呼吸加重。每次雷欧扭腰都能让他把哈尔贝拉缠的更紧，那饱满的软肉抽动着亲吻兴奋肿胀的肉棒。汹涌剧烈的快感从哈尔贝拉下腹一阵阵袭来，脊柱都酥软的快要麻痹一般，他瘦小的身体向上弹用力挺进了雷欧里面。细细的脖颈拉长，欢欣的泪水和唾液落进枕头里，哈尔贝拉呜咽着抓紧了枕头，雷欧的身体压上来，手按住了他的双肩，“每动一次就能感受到你又变大了…我的里面这么舒服吗？”  
“呜！哇、啊…舒服…。雷欧、雷欧…喜欢…啊呜！”雷欧的动作突然变得剧烈起来，他搭在哈尔贝拉肩上的双手想要将他固定在床上一样紧抓着。随着他的腰每次抬起再落下，性器被抽出再快速的被紧紧包裹住，雷欧的体重撞在哈尔贝拉身上压得他胯部酸痛，但那根粗长的阴茎反倒涨的更加厉害。哈尔贝拉哭着喊雷欧的名字，他湿润的眼睛看到自己同雷欧的交合处变得愈加黏腻，那股腐烂的香味也更加强烈…安抚一样，雷欧温柔的吻上哈尔贝拉叫他名字的嘴唇。丰满，柔软，带着香味的湿润嘴唇，如他紧致舒适的内腔一样，将恐惧、孤单的哈尔贝拉紧紧包裹住。少年细小柔嫩的舌头缠上雷欧嘴里那成熟的毒蛇，黏膜互触，唾液相融。接吻同性交的水声同时响起，哈尔贝拉只觉得自己快要在那股快感的热潮中昏厥了一样，大脑一片空白，仿佛一切的意识、情欲、爱慕都涌向了感觉愈加清晰的下腹。他的腰猛地上挺，扎到他能进到的雷欧的最深处，然后就感觉如同和雷欧那炙热抽动的肉腔融在了一起那样，剧烈的射精感让他下腹抽搐，腰肢跳着朝上一股一股的射进雷欧体内。他的尖叫被扼杀在绵长的，令人满意的，快要窒息的接吻中，他视线模糊的看到雷欧的脸，泛着红光的蓝眼睛，温柔扬起的嘴角，染上乳白的，黑与金交织的液体，像是泡沫一般消散开来。昏黑的睡意蒙上了他的双目，将他拖进了无梦的沉睡中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为了写小孩开大车，我特意找来了青豆腐的对魔忍本子参考了一下。  
> 如果秋山达郎真在少年时期就如此天赋惊人，我想他女朋友大概就不会被搞成那样了，同人让他过上幸福的巨根生活，真不错呀.....

**Author's Note:**

> 关于开头的《Smoke, Lilies, and Jade》:  
> 原文收录于1926年的FIRE!! Devoted To Younger Negro Artists ，作者Richard Bruce。该引用段是我根据自己的理解，结合意境进行的翻译。


End file.
